


Character info from Universe Recreation: Volume 1: Ascendance

by The_Ship_King



Category: Original Work
Genre: Data - Freeform, F/F, Getting a feel for the characters and what they are like, Multi, Some plot hints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ship_King/pseuds/The_Ship_King
Summary: Hello everyone. This sort of data thing, is to give a brief hint to my book that I'm writing called "Universe Recreation: Volume 1: Ascendance". It will not reveal the main or the over arcing plot of the story, but will incite on the characters and who is connected to who and what they are like. This is sort of a critic sort of thing; like you can tell me in the comments how you saw the characters by reading about them and to see if what you understood or thought of the characters is what I wanted to get across. So they things they Quote/Speeches, aren't concert things they'll say in the story but more so you can get a better understanding of the character.So go right ahead and tell me what way you saw these characters and hopefully for my writing sack that the idea of what they are meant to be like gets across.And I might think about releasing at least 5 of my books chapters. (If what I meant comes across)





	1. Ravage Behemoth

Zenron Ryjin:

Zodiac: Scorpio  
Age: 16  
H.Age: 20  
Date of Birth: 14/11/1999

Goals:  
• To become stronger for his friends and family  
• To be redeem for the mistakes he has made  
• To become…

Moral codes:  
• Will not cheat, unless absolutely necessary  
• Will not kill, unless he needs to  
• Will not back down from a fight, if the right circumstance are met

Family members:  
• Sister: Niji Ryjin  
• Mother: Mune Ryjin  
• Father: Ritana Ryjin  
• Cousin: Helix Omni  
• Cousin: Merce Omni  
• Cousin: Erain Omni  
• Uncle: Titan Omni  
• Auntie: Ai Omni  
• Cousin: Alison Tora  
• Uncle: Sparrow Tora  
• Auntie: Raven Tora

Fighting style:  
Has learnt a plethora of different fighting styles and mainly likes to use Tensobishi and Flexabashi his two sword martial arts when taking the battle more seriously. However his go to fighting style when not fighting seriously or when he doesn’t have his swords is Beasilao; A fighting style that heightens a fighter’s instincts and over all awareness of their surroundings. It combines Kung Fu, Kenpo, Karate, Kick Boxing and Masenkoral-Rush.

Alora:  
Zoare type: Roar of Apocalypse  
Non/Elements: Fire, Lighting and Nazo  
Strength: 10/10  
Control: 5/10  
Zone Control: 10/10  
Source of Power: ????

States/Personal Strength:  
Strength: 20/100  
Intelligence: 200/100  
Speed: 50/100  
Co-op: 50/100 

Likes:  
• Apple  
• Dangilo (Food dish)  
• Sleeping  
• Cuddles  
• Cats and dogs  
• Pirates

Dislikes:  
• Idealists  
• Procrastinators  
• Sexists  
• People who dream of an unrealistic world

Quotes/Speeches:

“Keep on thinking about your dream… While I keep working towards mine!”

“I didn’t get this powerful, because I purely just succeed… I got this powerful, by also failing and learning from both of them. You should too.”

“The world may only know me for my “infamous reputation”, but I never cared for what they know me for. What I do care for is what my friends and family know me for… and I hope it is for being a man who fought with the honour of a soldier and protected the innocent like a mighty shield.”

“This is for the soldiers, the warriors, the heroes and the brave civilians that couldn’t be here today. I hope that I am blessed with the honour of meeting you all, because that means I have achieved the greatest glory any living being could ever want. To be remembered as a legend just like all of you.”

“Hate if you want, but if you’re not even participating in the battle of survival then shut up and let the real men and women deal with it.”

“You are not weak because you are a woman and he’s not strong because he is a man. You’re weak because you let others get to you and he’s only strong because he picks on people like you.”

“Vulnerable and invulnerable… one will make you weak if you have too much of it and one will make you something worse than a weakling if you have too much of it; a monster. So in battle, be so invulnerable that if an unbreakable sword was to strike you it breaks. With strangers have a mix, be vulnerable when you’re around nice people, but invulnerable if they’re not. When your with friends let the walls come down and tell them everything that you feel, if your happy then they’ll join and make you happier and if you’re not they will hold and let you cry for as long as you want and will stay with you until you feel better.”

“For the world I’ll be patient. For my friends I’ll protect them. For my family I’ll grow stronger for them. And for you the one I care for I’ll love you so much that universes wished they were more endless.”

“I’m writing my own story and creating my own path. And in neither the story book nor the history book will it say “I gave up” or “I quit”.”

“I was created to be broken… I was broken to be rebuilt… and I was rebuilt to stand amongst the rest of the legends. This is me.”

“I’ve talked down to a prince right in front of his father and his men, because he was rude to my girl… I fought one of the strongest soldiers in my army, because he disrespected my father… I have punched a Grand Elder in front of three other Grand Elders, because he threated to destroy my home… What do you think I’m going to do to you if you break my cousin’s heart?!”


	2. Universal Warrior

Helix Omni:

Age: 16  
H.Age: 20  
Date of Birth: 24/04/1999

Goals:  
• Wants become the strongest Soldier in all of history

Moral codes:  
• Fights fairly  
• Always tries to help where he can  
• Treats everyone who deserves it as an equal

Family members:  
• Sister: Erain Omni  
• Brother: Merce Omni  
• Father: Titan Omni  
• Mother: Ai Omni  
• Cousin: Zenron Ryjin  
• Cousin: Niji Ryjin  
• Uncle: Ritana Ryjin  
• Auntie: Mune Ryjin  
• Cousin: Alison Toru  
• Uncle: Sparrow Toru  
• Auntie: Raven Toru

Fighting Styles:  
He has mastered both Mizu and Banoki; Two martial arts that GWA teaches all their soldiers. Mizu combines Tyquan do and Isshin-ryu, while Banoki combines S.C.A.R.S and Jeet Kune do. Outside of these martial, he is only adapted to other martial arts. 

Alora:  
Ruler type: Frozen Storm  
Non/Elements: Lightning, Ice and Ozan  
Strength: 8/10  
Control: 10/10  
Zone Control: 10/10  
Source of Power: ????

States/Personal Strength:  
Strength: 30/100  
Intelligence: 40/100  
Speed: 60/100  
Co-op: 100/100

 

Likes:  
• Soccer  
• Mince and Cheese pie  
• Birds  
• Rainy days  
• Books  
Dislikes:  
• Lazy people  
• Arrogant people  
• Soup  
• Math  
• Lawyers 

 

Quotes/speeches:

“I keep smiling because you deserve to see the good side of me… However once that smiles gone, you know I’m about to show you the worst side of me.”

“I am a soldier and I will be with like the mighty warrior I am supposed to be.”

“My title has set my bar super high! And every mistake I make and every success will help me on my way to reach it.”

“King, President, Emperor, Lord, Captain, General… Whatever leadership title you’ve got, you have been chosen by the people or by your heritage to live up to a very important expectation. If you don’t think you can live up to the expectation, then be honest and tell them that you may fail them, but you will do everything in your power to correct that failure. Thus by doing so, you already have two redeeming qualities of a leader.”

“Power is easy to achieve, true power is hard to achieve… But this fake power… you weren’t even trying to achieve.”

“A warrior who isn’t grateful for the peace that he can have doesn’t deserve to win any battles.”

“Don’t you get it?!..... You’re our friend!......We don’t need any other reason to fight in this battle!”

“Get ready! My power, my soul, my body and my mind are working as one! And we are about to kick your ass all the way to universe 1!”

“If you push people away, then who will you rely on to catch you when you fall?”

“Just because I’m a soldier doesn’t mean I don’t know what’s like being a nobody!”


End file.
